


Kleiderfrage

by anja79



Series: Regenbogenchallenge 2015 [13]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12.Beitrag Regenbogenchallenge 2015 (Dezember)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kleiderfrage

**Titel:** Kleiderfrage  
**Fandom:** Tatort Münster  
**Regenbogenchallenge:** blau  
**Prompt:** dunkelblaue Jeans  
**Rating:** P 12  
**Genre:** allgemein, Humor  
**Länge:** 200 Wörter  
**A/N:** Hier also mein zwölfte Drabble.  
wieder vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Hilfe!

  
**Warnung:** Wieder nur ein Schreibversuch, nicht zu viel erwarten :)

***

Als sich Thiel im Spiegel betrachtete, war er mit dem Spiegelbild ganz zufrieden. Zuerst hatte er ja überlegt, seinen grauen Anzug anzuziehen, aber das wäre für ein Abendessen zu viel des Guten gewesen. Außerdem fühlte er sich darin immer so verkleidet. Stattdessen hatte er eine dunkelblaue Jeans und das Hemd ausgewählt, das Boerne ihm voriges Jahr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Es war ihm heute durch Zufall wieder in die Hände gefallen. Thiel zog die Jacke über und machte sich auf den Weg. Zum Glück hatte Nadeshda das Restaurant ausgesucht. Es würde ein Essen genau nach seinem Geschmack werden, dachte Thiel.

 

Als Thiel im Restaurant ankam, waren alle anderen schon da. Boerne hatte wie immer einen dunklen Anzug an. Die anwesenden Damen waren jeweils mit einem schicken Hosenanzug bekleidet. Thiel kam sich mit Jeans und Hemd etwas underdressed vor. Er zog die Jacke aus und wollte sie über den Stuhl hängen, aber Boerne nahm sie ihm aus der Hand und reichte sie gemeinsam mit seinem Mantel an den Kellner weiter. Nadeshda kam zu ihm und drückte ihm ein Glas Bier in die Hand. “Hallo Chef.“ Sie lächelte. „Das passt auf jeden Fall besser zu Ihnen als Ihr Anzug.“ Thiel nickte erleichtert.

***


End file.
